The People Dictionary
by BiddyAuthor
Summary: "Even after those pages I gave you, you still don't see it." "See what?" "See that it's too late." A story told through pages, speech, and letters
1. Issuing The Book

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon.**

* * *

><p>"Gill, admit you need help."<p>

"No, I don't need help. I'm too good for it."

"Yes you do. If you want the girl of your dreams, you have to know how to interact and know if you really love them enough to be with them."

"...How am I supposed to know what to do."

"I know! What if I give you pages that will become a book put together, and you'll learn from the page I give you each week?"

"...How would that work?"

"You just follow the lesson I give and learn about yourself and who you supposedly love. It'll work Gill. Well, I hope it does, considering that I am friends with everyone on the island."

"...Fine."

And with that, Molly granted Gill with the gift of knowledge.


	2. A is for Analyzing

Analyzing is the first thing to being with. You must analyze and observe your subject, and see what you like and what you dislike about their actions and reactions to certain things. For example, think of the person you want to be with.

Do you really like her, or do you just like her because of her looks? Take her looks out of the equation and see, do you really have feelings for her? Or is she just a stuck up annoyance who only cares about her appearance.

Is she worth going through the trouble? Or isn't she?


	3. B is for Beauty

Beauty is always important. Appearances mean everything these days. But what people sometimes forget is that the real beauty isn't looks, but on the inside. I'm not talking about what's legitimately inside, like internal organs. I'm talking about how they are as a person.

Think about how your subject acts around others. Is she genuine? Is she really as great as you think? Or is she fake? Does she really annoy you? Or do you deny your feelings? Teasing may just be your way of denial. Beauty deals with looks, but also as themselves as a person. What kind of person they are is most important to find out.


	4. C is for Calm

Being calm is essential. If you realize you do really like the person, you don't want to embarrass yourself by becoming a blushing, stuttering mess, do you?

Although I would love to see the mighty Gill Hamilton as red as the tomatoes you love so much,, you would be less than pleased. So remember, to keep a calm an indifferent mood. Act like you don't like them. Act normal. Which won't be hard, considering you're oblivious and emotionally dull.

Even though she probably knows you like her already. I saw you two talking the other day. You couldn't form a coherent sentence.

_Keep calm and carry on._


	5. Losing His Cool

"Gill, what happened?"

"..."

"You know, you're going to have to tell me if you really want help with this."

"I'm aware of that."

"Then what is it?"

"... Luna."

"And? What about Luna?"

"...she... just... um..."

"Gill, you're being annoying and frustrating. What the hell did she do?"

"... she said she likes your brother."

"Oh, Kasey? And what did you do?"

"I most certainty didn't keep calm like your instruction told me to."

"... it was you, wasn't it?"

"It was me?"

"It was you who 'accidentally' put itching powder on the packages of seeds he picked up from town hall."

"... you know, it could have been anyone."

"Yeah? Really? Because I don't believe that."

"And why not?"  
>"Because Gill, I can see the itching powder bottle in your pocket."<p>

"... never speak of this."


	6. D is for Dislike

This isn't a new one for you. it's obvious when you dislike someone. And for you, that's quite a sum, hm? Take Luke for example. And what about my best friend (second to you of course), Kevin? I know you hate him, although I'm not sure why.

I mean, I'm always with him, but he doesn't go near her.

Dislike is something you have to overcome. If you really like this girl, you're going to have to deal with her "annoying" friends. Like Maya and her Chase obsession. Really, I feel sorry for the guy.


	7. Relationship Of Her Own

"There's nothing going on with me and Kevin, Gill."

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not! What do I have to gain from lying to you, especially about this?"

"You'll gain a boyfriend without dealing with your best friend's wrath."

"Gill, we've grown up together. I'm used to your temper tantrums."

"Well, you could just not want me to know."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because you know I don't like Kevin."

"You've never liked him, Gill."

"So are you going to tell me?"

"There's nothing to tell Gill, because you apparently already know."

"….. See, I told you."

"Told me what?"

"That I'm always right."

"Shut u;p."

"Oh, and Molly?"

"What?"

"Tell your _boyfriend _to watch himself. You never know when something bad could happen."

"Just because you're the mayor's son doesn't give you permission to violate and harass others."

"Oh but Molly, it does."

"…..Asshole."


	8. E is for Elation

Elation- oneself having joy or delight caused by someone or something.

Do you know what elation means Gill? It means being happy. Yes, that's right: HAPPY. Which is something you haven't been in a while. What's wrong? I thought you were hitting it off with Luna?

Nevermind that. You have to at least act somewhat elated when it comes to her if you really want to be with her. You still want that, don't you?

Yes, I know you do, so listen clearly. For once, just let yourself go. And I'm not talking about becoming fat (it gives me chills when I think of you being fat, and it's not the good kind). I'm talking about letting go of that stupid façade that just makes you seem like an asshole.

Which, I know you are (hell everyone knows), but trying something new is what this book is all about…

That, and to try to get women to like you, which is an impossibility itself.


	9. F is for Factual

Gill, I know you practically ooze factual information. But that only has to do with books. I already told you when it comes to people skills, I'm the one who's the smartest. So, you finally got the nerve to ask Luna on a date, huh? What? You thought I wouldn't have found out before you told me? I think you forgot that Maya was with her when you asked. And, well knowing Maya, she told the whole island.

But I heard you talk to her yesterday. Really? Bore her with facts about island history? I was almost put to sleep. It's a wonder how she even bothers listening, considering you could go on for hours and not realize she's paying attention to something completely different (Don't act like it hasn't happened before, remember when we went to Toucan Island for that weekend?).

So, in simpler terms, stop being so dull (even though that's something else that's a near impossibility.) Try to actually be a little interesting, so she doesn't lose interest in you.


	10. She's Now Lost To Him

"Hello Molly. Kevin."

"Oh hey Gill! What's up?"

"Luna."

"Sup Gill. I didn't know you had a thing for Luna."

"That's because it's none of your concern."

"It is since you're Molly's best friend and I'm her boyfriend."

"Just because you're her boyfriend doesn't mean you have to be friends with me."

"Why are you being that way man?"

"Because I simply don't like you."

"Gill, Kevin! Can't you get along for once!"

"I would if Gill wasn't so jealous."

"I'm not jealous of anything. What would I be jealous of? Molly as your girlfriend? Ha, she's nothing but a sister to me. So you don't have to worry about it being about jealous."

"….."

"…Molly?"

"Mol, why are there tears in your eyes?"

"Gill, did you do something! I won't let you hurt her!"

"I didn't do anything…."

As Molly was whisked away by Kevin, Gill wondered what happened to their close knit friendship.


	11. G is for Game

Having a game is important. And not like those stupid video games that Luke insists on playing when everyone knows it's making him stupider by the minute. I'm talking about what guys call "girl finding." It's all about having the will (and the balls) to go up to a girl and talk to her.

I know you have serious social issues, which is most of the reason why Luna isn't officially with you yet. Let's see an example, shall we?

Phantom Skye. The heartthrob of Forget-Me-Not Valley. He has game; hell, he has all the girls who live their swooning and fainting from the sight of him.

Maybe it's overly dramatic for this cause. But for once, grow some nerve and not be so nervous.

P.S. Just because our friendship is barely there anymore doesn't mean I'll stop continuing this. At least, not until we reach Z. And, I still want you to be happy with who you choose to be. It doesn't matter what I think about anything now. It's all up to you. I just provide advice on how to get the girl you want.


	12. H is for Heat

The heat causes some to break under the pressure of it all. So we've been through how to talk to her, and how to not act like a complete fool. You like her, and want to be with her. Now the time has come to finally ask her the big questiong!

Asking her out.

So, it's time for you to just do it. Only don't die under the pressure. The heat causes everyone to choke, and the nerves get out of control. Just take a deep breath, say _I can do this_ and just walk over to her. The heat is nothing compared to how happy you'll be. Just think about what you are doing, and how you'll be ecstatic when she says yes.

Not if, but when.


	13. I is for Intuition

Intuition is having a hunch over something, or having a suspicion. You are always cautious, on edge about everything going on with the island. But, you also have to use this hunch with girls.

Or more specifically, your new _girlfriend_, Luna.

Yes, I heard. No thanks to you. You don't even bother to look at me anymore. (And I wonder: what happened to our friendship?)

Use your intuition to figure out if something is wrong with your relationship. For example, if Luna is mad at you or if you're in a bad situation. Like for Luna's birthday.

You forgot it was today, didn't you? You might want to use your intuition to avoid another situation like this one.

By the way, Luna loves pinkcat flowers.


	14. J is for Jealously

Jealousy is the green monster. A monster? Yes, a monster, no matter how ridiculous it sounds. It's really not uncommon to be jealous. One simple touch, one simple conclusion without facts, and something could get ruined.

All you think about is Luna. Which, is good, but she's not always thinking about you.

Oh yeah, why did you punch Julius in the face? He likes Luna's sister, Candace, you know? He was just asking Luna how he should propose to Candace! Now he has a bruised eye and a wounded ego.

Thanks Gill. Now try not to be so brash, and… well stupid.

Don't stand there, pouting and being annoyed. We know you acted out of line. Next time don't let it happen and focus some self control.

.


	15. His Letter

Molly,

So I heard you and Kevin have gotten serious? I still don't approve and find this stupid fight irritating and a waste of our time. Why did we even start fighting again? Oh yes, I remember it now.

Kevin.

So, I hope you're truly happy with Kevin. I'm very pleased and happy to be with Luna. I've had my eyes set on her for a while. Well, it looks like we both have our hands full, hm? I just hope that you'll stitch this rip in our friendship back together before any permanent damage happens. I don't know if I could deal with losing you completely. It's hard to live without you as my best friend too.

But I still don't like Kevin, nor will I ever. I know it's what really started this, and I'll behave myself from now on.

-Gill.


	16. Her Letter

**A/N: Hey Guys! Wow, this is becoming my most popular story so far! Since you like my writing so much, please check out my other Harvest Moon story Molly's Choice! It's my main story! And also look at my one shots that seem very neglected -_-**

**ENJOY!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Gill,<p>

I know you're sorry. The number of times you've come up to me is uncountable. I'm sorry, but with Kevin….

He's important to me. I really think he is the one…. Although, there always was someone who I loved unrequited for quite some time. But I knew he would never love me back, so I helped him get the girl he was infatuated with.

I can only hope he is really happy. And that the girl realizes what she has. You know them. Better than anyone else. So I can't accept, Gill. If you can't get along with Kevin and be civil, I can't reconcile with you.

-Molly.


	17. K is for Kisses

Kisses. One of the most common way to show affection towards your current partner. It could be a small peck, showing small affection, or it could become one of those passionate, lust driven ones. Those either show that he or she is your possession and is off limits, or it could mean something that is the most intimate in a relationship.

Do you kiss Luna? HAVE you even kissed Luna? I'm not sure. I haven't seen you around and when I do you don't even hold her hand. Haven't you learned anything from my notes?

Or from how I act when I'm with _Kevin? _

Oh but wait, that's right, you hate him. That's why I'm not even sure if you kiss her?

Tell me Gill, do you see me and Kevin? How _happy _we are?

XXX

The indents in the paper said it all. Gill was not happy by this letter. In fact, he loathed what this letter represented. The only thing was, he didn't know why.


	18. L is for Love

**A/N: Guys, you're the best! Loving all of the feedback I'm getting for this story! Remember to check out my other stories, especially my ongoing story "Molly's Choice"! And for all of you who have read my story "Stolen," and have been asking for a sequel look out for one called "Lost and Found." ;)**

Love is something to be cherished. Something untouchable, sacred even. But there are always those who are the victim of unrequited love.

I feel pity for those people. I mean, I was one of them before. But to love someone require a spark. Something that ignites life incident of you. Think about it. Do you love her Gill? Truthfully and completely without a doubt. If you hesitate for even a second, the answer is no.

But I know something for sure. I feel that way with Kevin. And I know he feels the same way.

XXX

Gill gripped the paper tightly in his hand, knowing what the pain in his chest was. It was the pain for losing his friend completely. He still wondered why she wrote these letters. Maybe she still thought of him as a friend. Or maybe she was keeping her promise. Or maybe, just maybe, she was trying to spite him.

For some reason, Gill believed it was to spite him. But he didn't know why.


	19. His Journal Entry

**A/N: Back with another chapter! So I know I've been a little annoying- or a lot- but please, go look at my other stories and review! I'm trying to make myself more known around Harvest Moon fanficition! **

Dear Journal,

I just cannot seem to solve the mystery of Molly. I mean, I cannot fathom why she is still driven to not talk to me. We used to be the best of friends, and I don't know what happened. Actually, I do. It's because of Kevin. I dislike him with a great passion.

I don't exactly know why I dislike him so much, but I know it's something very big, considering how I almost hate his being. But because of him, me and Molly no longer talk- only having those letters as communication. She doesn't even answer me anymore.

I always keep asking myself why we aren't talking, what happened, and when will it stop.

And now that I think about it, Molly has always been good friends with Kevin. It never bothered me until now. Sure, I didn't exactly want her to be with him, but I didn't hate him as much as I did now. And while I'm at it, I realize that maybe it wasn't Kevin's fault.

He never showed any hostility towards me- it was always me towards him. Maybe Molly and Kevin weren't the problem. But then what was? Nothing changed until she started helping me out with Luna.

… I connect the pieces. It's because of Luna! But why was it her fault? Why?

Maybe it was all my fault. Maybe it's because whenever I looked at Molly, being so happy with Kevin by her side, the pain in my chest got excruciating. Maybe the whole thing was my fault.

Maybe I was the one who should be changing. Not everyone else.

I should think about what to do. It's too much for even me to handle.

-Gill.


	20. M is for Manly

**A/N: Remember to check out my other Harvest Moon stories! Enjoy!**

Be a man. I mean really, a sweater vest? Gill, even if you don't get rid of your horrendous clothes- which I know will never happen- you have to be a man to your woman. Luna likes manly guys, the ones who take control and don't always easily give into her.

She a manipulative bitch, I mean person, I'll give you that. (Just last week she coned my brother into giving her a free watermelon.) So just stand up to her, and be romantic too. Never forget that.

Buy her flowers, give her chocolate (although, never when she's on a diet- because she'll scream at you even if she has been getting fat.)

I'm always thinking about how lucky I am when Kevin does romantic things like that. Just last week, he got me these wonderful red roses. You know, red roses are the symbol of love? I bet you did, considering how you dabble in useless trivia.

And want to know just how romantic he is? It was our two year anniversary. And he got me the best present I've ever gotten.

An engagement ring.

* * *

><p>Gill's eyes were wet with unspilled tears. The throbbing in his chest reappeared and he didn't ignore it. Because this time he knew what it was. He was always in denial, never knowing about his feelings for Molly.<p>

What he was feeling was _heartbreak._


	21. N is for No

**A/N: Remember to check out my other Harvest Moon stories! Enjoy!**

The hardest thing to say to someone you care about is "no." You know that when you say it, your denying someone something- no matter how small.

Gill, I know you're a very caring person- whether you decide to show it or not. Which is why, it shocked me when I heard that you told Luna no? For Goddess sake's, she asked you to marry her!

I can only hope she will recover from your rejection. Last I heard, you guys weren't together anymore. All my hard work for nothing! But I guess I'll continue to write these, I mean, we're half way done.

I can't wait to see how it comes out.

So, long story short, the word "no" should be used with care, especially around those you care about (more specifically girls).

Oh and how did I know about that?

Well considering it happened yesterday, you probably thought it would be kept quiet. You should know better. Luna is not one to keep secrets, and Maya is her best friend. _Maya,_ the fucking biggest gossiper this island's ever seen!

And I got all the information I needed to write this. It wasn't even hard. I just needed to slip her Chase's phone number. What a sucker.


	22. O is for Over

It's finally over, huh? You and Luna are no longer together. It's funny; I helped you get together with her and it fell apart since I stopped helping. Well I did continue these letters. I promised it, and even though we don't talk anymore, a promise is a promise.

It sucks doesn't it? You gave her up but you still feel guilty and hurt. Just imagine how she feels before you feel pity for yourself. She proposed to you. And what did you do? Reject her of the biggest thing in a woman's life.

But it's over and done with.

Kevin and I are doing great-since I know you're wondering. We aren't sure when the wedding will be. It's hard to pick a date.

I'm not sure if I'm going to invite you. I mean, you were my best friend, but that's the past. I'm not even sure you would bother to show up. Well that's the thing. Like your relationship with Luna.

Our friendship is over, isn't it?


	23. P is for Partners

**A/N: Second update in one day. I finished all of the chapters. First story I'll ever finish! Beware of updates a few times a day for the next few days.**

Partners are the same as dating. We're back to square one, again. I'm trying to help you find a girl to be with. But this time, I have good experience with it. Before I was just likable by everyone, but now I have my own partner.

My fiancée.

Kevin really is amazing. I wish you could see how great he is to me. Maybe you would get over this grudge you have with him.

Even though I still don't know what it's about.

Partners are essential. You know that as humans, we are compelled to find that special someone. It's because we are all afraid of being alone.

I can't help you anymore, Gill. It's your job to find that special someone. And if she's already taken, fight for her. You may never know how it could have been. So you have to try.

Before it's too late.


	24. Q is for Quizzes

You know those stupid quizzes editors include in magazines? Goddess, those are irritating. But really Gill? Stooping that low to turn to gossip rags. I thought you were smarter than that.

Yes, I know about it. Seems I know about everything now, hm? I'm friends with the biggest gossiper in town. Well, I'm friends with everyone, and they always tell me anything they've discovered. Seems a bit stalker-ish. It's not like I did it on purpose.

Stop resulting in lowly quizzes to help you with your love life. Those quizzes do nothing but give you hope. You're just going to get crushed at the end.

I know what I'm talking about. It's happened to me before I started seeing Kevin. I took a quiz. It said I would be happy with me. Only I didn't.

Because we weren't together and he wanted another girl.

XXX

Gill shook his head. He needed to know who this guy was. The one Molly loved before Kevin came into the picture. He had to know.

Because he needed closure. He wanted to kill whoever hurt her


	25. Confrontation

**A/N: Second Update Today.**

"Molly!"

"Go away Gill."

"I need to talk to you!"

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Yes there is! Who is this guy that you loved before you were together with Kevin?"

"…If you don't know, think harder. It's not worth thinking about. It's fine and over. I've mended and moved on."

"Molly… I need to know who it was."

"Gill, think about it. Who did I give help to before I was with Kevin? Who did I give all my devotion too Goddess, I should have listened to my brother."

"Listen to him about what?"

"I should have stopped loving you before I got hurt. But I didn't. At least now I'm back in love with someone who loves me the same. Unconditionally."

Molly walked away, tears streaming down her face. The rain camouflaged them. Gill watched her walk away, wondering how he could have missed her feelings. Because the truth was, when she said she moved on, Gill thought he would die because of losing her.


	26. R is for Rain

**A/N: Mass of updates today. I'm being stripped of my internet right for a while. It will be finished by today!**

Rain is nice. It turns the sky dark and dreary.

Rain makes people get cozy in their own warm house. It makes people stay together inside.

Rain is also good for camouflaging tears.

That's why I love rain. It hides the pain of it all.


	27. Please Talk

"You haven't answered me."

"Why should it?"

"Because I'm not giving up. I know my feelings now. I won't give up easily. You told me to fight. And that's what I'm doing."

"It's no use. Just stop. Leave me alone."

"Never."

Molly simply walked away, tired off Gill's useless attempts.


	28. S is for Stop

Don't you think it's time to stop trying? To just let it be?


	29. T is for Trust

I don't know if I can trust anyone now. I stopped trusting you when you fought with Kevin. Kevin thought I was cheating. Kasey thinks I'm a whore.

Do I have anyone to rely on?

You may be saying that I have you, but the truth is:

I don't.


	30. Confession

"Molly, I thought you two were fighting."

"We got over it. Kevin knows I'm trustworthy. He was being paranoid."

"You really believe that?"

"I believe we were mean to be."

"Stop lying to yourself."

"Excuse me! You have no right to say that to me."  
>"Yes I do. And you know why. You're just fooling yourself. I thought you were smarter than that."<p>

"Molly turned on her heel and started to walk away. Gill yelled at her back. "I'm right and you know it. You're hiding your feelings."

Molly turned to face Gill again, her face red with anger.

"And what feelings are those!"

"That you love me."

"I don't. That was the past."

"And the present is you don't? I don't believe that for one second."

"Why can't you just give up?"

"Because I love you too."


	31. U is for Utter

Don't utter another word. It will fall on deaf ears.


	32. V is for Vacant

My house is vacant. I've moved in with Kevin. Stop coming by and knocking on my door.

Those roses are beautiful though.

Too bad they don't mean anything.


	33. W is for Wedding

I'm getting married in a few hours. I just thought I should give you one last letter before I'm married.

Who would have thought I'd be married before you! it's funny, I was always the easy one, having everyone as my friend. You were the unreachable one. But I thought you found love with Luna. I was always wrong, it seems.

Kevin will take good care of me Gill. Kasey even approves of him. I know you're worried. But don't be.

I want you to come to the wedding. You were supposed to be the best man. But with what's happened Luke's taking your place. But it's okay, because you'll always be special to me in your own way.

You said you loved me back. But the thing is I don't. I wish I could say to your face that

"Even after all those pages I gave you, you still don't get it."

Don't get what is what you're probably asking yourself. That's what anyone would ask. You probably know it, but are in denial. You lost me Gill.

"See that it's too late."

It won't work. I guess it wasn't meant to be. I'm getting married.

But one part of me will always wonder what it would be like if we had gotten together when I waned to.

But it won't happen. Get it through your mind. You're smart. You'll understand.

You can't have me. You lost your chance.


	34. X is for Xing

"X my arms and hope to die, I will never break someone's heart."

A silly vow when I was twelve now seems like a slap in the face.


	35. Y is for You

I haven't seen you in a while. I'm sending this through the mail. Your father gave me your new address.

Why did you leave? I was going to move; I didn't want you to leave your childhood home. Kevin and I were going to move to Waffle Island, Castanet's sister island.

You will always be a part of me. As a brother, best friend, and a crush.

I can only hope we can reconnect one day.


	36. Phone Call

"How have you been?"  
>"Good, how are you and Kevin?"<p>

"Good. We don't fight often anymore."

"That's good…"

"Gill?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry. For everything."

"There's nothing to be sorry for."

"There's everything to be sorry for."

"No there's not."

"…Thank you for helping me through that rough time in my marriage."

"It was my pleasure to help an old friend."

"Sometimes I wonder what would happen if I waited for you."

"Life is too short for regrets. What matters is that we're friends again."

"I still love you."

"I know. Will you come visit one day?"

"My hands are tied as mayor of Forget-Me-Not Valley. Send letter though."

"Don't worry. I always will."

"I love you Molly."

"I love you too Gill."


	37. Z is for Zealous

It's finally the end of it. It's been a long run, three years of doing this. I think I'll miss it. It went from giving advice to speaking my feelings through the paper.

A perfect definition of Jill. She really is hyper. And the cutest daughter I could have.

You would like her. You love kids. I'll see you in a week, when you come for a visit.

-Molly


	38. Never Give Up

I sat with my daughter in my lap, leaning against the side of my husband. Gill was on my other side, his had clasped around mine.

My life was perfect. Gill was still with me. I never should have given up. I should have tried harder.

Because if I gave up more than I did, if I lost hope completely, then I wouldn't have this life. So remember, never say:

_It's too late._


End file.
